


electric love

by tamagotchitadashi



Series: Oikawa Rarepair Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anime Club, Banter, Everyone is a Super, M/M, oikawa and kageyama are brothers, oikawa doesn't play vball, photography club, surprisingly not a bnha au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: "Suga? Makki?" Tooru asks, somewhat nervously, eyes locked on the figure, sparks flying off it when it thrashes around, tiny lightning bolts erupting from what he supposes are its hands and feet. A tiny bout of wonder plants itself in his brain. "Is that an alien?"





	electric love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oikawa Rarepair Week Day 4, prompt "Electric".

When Tooru walks into the photography club to pick up the prints for his new club, the first thing he sees is Sugawara Koushi, the club president and one of his dearest friends flickering in out of existence, spinning around and around this sparkling silhouette of light, probably trying to contain it.

Their other friend, Hanamaki, is there, too, for once not grinning or slacking off, but instead trying to wrap the fiery, floating figure in the vines that protrude from his wrists, but they keep burning off. Yikes, that must hurt.

"Suga? Makki?" Tooru asks, somewhat nervously, eyes locked on the figure, sparks flying off it when it thrashes around, tiny lightning bolts erupting from what he supposes are its hands and feet. A tiny bout of wonder plants itself in his brain. "Is that an alien?"

"It's a first-year, Oikawa, grow up!" Hanamaki shouts at the same time Sugawara yells at him to get his ass over there to help.

Suga is scary when he's worked up, so Tooru rushes over and lunges forward to touch the flaming hot unidentified flying object, searing his hand as he wrinkles his forehead and tries his hardest to reduce this kid's power.

And damn, the power must be out of control if this happened.

It works, after the longest twenty seconds of his life, and the kid collapses on the floor in surprisingly only slightly singed clothes. It's a boy, a redhead that looks up at Tooru with big, owlish eyes the colour of topaz that remind him of a friend of his.

It's Hinata, it's Chibi-chan, it's Tobio's best friend.

"Chibi-chan?" Tooru questions, glancing back and forth because Hinata's eyes are actually kind of unnerving. They're glassy and he's obviously out of it.

"Daiyousama?" Hinata says after a while, voice so helpless and out of character that it shocks Tooru down to the bone. He's an excitable, sporty, wannabe frat boy. He's barely ever quiet or feeble. "Suga-san? Hanamaki-san?"

At least he's not super out of it. He recognises people, and remembers the stupid nickname that he was given when they were younger, when Hinata and Tobio were in junior high and he was just Tobio's nii-san to the ginger.

"Hey, Hinata-kun. Do you know what just happened?" Hanamaki asks, his voice friendly and calm, sitting down next to the first year and recalling the plant appendages that are left from where they hide scattered around the room.

"I'm not sure," Hinata replies slowly, voice quivering and honestly, Tooru doesn't blame him. To go off like that and not remember any of it is an absolutely terrifying concept. "What did I do? Why can't I remember?"

"You kind of... exploded? Went off? You- Suga, help me out, I don't know how to explain," Hanamaki gives up, and Suga steps in, crouching down in front of the redhead with a smile that could make even the most cold-hearted person trust him in an instant. Tooru sits beside his pink-haired friend. Before Suga speaks, though, Hinata does.

"I think... I think I know what you mean," Hinata mutters, staring down at his hands, which play with the scorched hem of his brightly coloured t-shirt. "Did I hurt anybody?"

Tooru hides his hand behind his back as subtly as he can, but Hinata's topaz eyes snap up, and stare straight at him once again. "Your hand."

"It's fine, Chibi-chan, seriously-" Tooru starts, but he is met with a furious head shake and suddenly Hinata is clambering over and has the burnt hand gently in between his own two hands.

"No, it's not. I burned you. You're hurt, because of me," This weird redhead kneels in between his knees, glaring at his hand so furiously that Tooru fears that it'll end up going up in flames again.

"I have a friend who's a healer, it's fine, but the important question is whether you're hurt or not, Hinata."

"I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me, things like this happens often enough," He says, and then under his breath, "At least it's not like last time."

"Right, and there's no serious damage to the property, so... Makki, come help me. Hinata, we'll have your modelling session another time, when Yachi's here, but sit down a moment and one of us can take you back to your dorm. Before you say anything, no, I'm not letting you go by yourself. Who's going to be there if you collapse or explode like that again? Oh, and Tooru, why are you even here?" Sugawara addresses everyone in his stern, business-like tone of voice that they all know not to mess with, and Hanamaki salutes and marches off to do whatever he was doing before Hinata almost blew up the place.

"To pick up the prints we made to advertise the anime club, Suga! So I can have a reason to watch Free! on the big television!" Tooru grins cheerily, and Hinata laughs from his perch on the sofa. It's a wonderful sound, like the embodiment of summer, and Tooru is glad that he's cheered up.

"Who's your best boy, daiyousama?" He grins, arm over the back of the sofa casually, as Sugawara bustles off to find them.

"Sousuke, definitely. You?"

"Mhm, it changes nearly every time I rewatch the show. Currently, it's Rin, though."

"Really? I was thinking you'd totally be a Nagisa."

"What, short and cutesy but secretly a thug? Totally," Hinata laughs again, "I've actually cosplayed him before. I've been trying to get Kageyama to be my Haru for years, 'cause they totally look alike."

"Holy shit," Tooru cackles, on the verge of a breakdown, because holy shit, they do, "Plus he the way he acts towards volleyball is the same way Haru is with swimming."

"That can be said for a lot of us, though. Volleyball was the thing that brought me and Kags together, and the thing that's hopefully going to shape our future."

"I could never really get into it, when Tobio tried to teach me," He smiles at the memories, sitting down next to the redhead, "I like it better when I'm watching you and Tobio play it."

Hinata grins at him, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "You're one of our best cheerleaders, dude."

The "dude" seems like oddly natural yet unnatural because Tooru knew him as an annoying but friendly kid with a Dragon Ball lunch box before he knew him as as college boy with a slightly grown out undercut and muscles, so he laughs.

Hanamaki walks towards them, out of a conjoined room with a mug of something in one hand and a stack of papers in the other, grinning at them as he sits down, "Hey, careful with the dudes. This ain't a funimation dub or some shit."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I love my jelly-filled donuts," Hinata responds, and Tooru wonders why he's here, remembering Sugawara said something about a modelling session. Well, he definitely had the appearance for it.

"Nice try, kid, but that's 4kids. You need to brush up on your bad anime dub memes," Hanamaki banters back, and reaches over to ruffle Hinata's hair. "Tooru, here are your posters."

He hands over the stack of papers and Tooru takes them, then getting an idea.

"Hey, Hinata? If you'd like, since I'm leaving now, I could walk you to your dorm?" He offers, getting up off of the sofa.

"Really? Yeah, awesome! Thanks," Hinata smiles, and pushes himself up, and turns to wave to Hanamaki and Sugawara. "Bye!"

"Bye Suga, bye Makki!" Tooru practically sings, "Thank you for the posters!"

"Bye!" The two photography club members call as they leave.

"Thanks again, Oikawa, but I have another favour to ask if that's okay?"

"Of course, Chibi-chan! Ask away!"

"Can I crash at your place for the night? Kageyama- He gets really worried when things like this happen, and I don't think I can cope with him fussing over me right now," Hinata admits, running a hand through unruly ginger hair. Tooru lets a small smile settle on his face, thinking of Tobio's angry ways of mothering.

"Of course, of course. You can text him when you're there. Be warned, though, I live with Kurochii and Suguchin," Tooru grins.

"So that's..." Hinata wrinkles his brow in concentration. It's pretty cute, "Kuroo-san and Daishou-san, right?"

"Yep! They have lots of unresolved sexual tension, so there's a lot of arguing and aggressive cuddling. The only way we ever get peace between them is when Kenma and Kuguri come over."

Hinata lights up at the mention of Kenma, and it makes Tooru feel warm inside. It's just so sweet.

"Don't worry! That's kinda like how it is with Kageyama and Tsukishima. Except they don't love each other like that, they get all angry at each other to pretend they're not friends. We all know the truth, though. Tadashi sent me pictures of them curled up on the sofa together when they were watching The Land Before Time the other day!" Hinata speaks really fast, it all coming out in reels of excitement. The kid truly is a living sunshine. Or lightning bolt. Whatever.

They talk to each other easily - nothing is forced. Tooru is more than his best friend's brother, and Hinata is more than his brother's best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed - concrit is always welcome :)
> 
> come yell at me about rarepairs and superpowers (god am i weak for superhero aus):  
> tumblr: semieitamatic  
> art blog: elluleart


End file.
